The Runaway
by Arweyn
Summary: Why was Dean on a hunt, alone? And why had he left Sam in that cheap motel? HurtSam, AwesomeBrother.  One-Shot.


A/N: soo, yet another fanfiction just before the exams begin. It's a little something and I know some things are pretty weird, but oh well...

Set around Season 2, perhaps between Episode 5 and 6. Lol, I know that the end is pretty sappy and perhaps a little rushed too, but oh well. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: nope I own nothing except my grammar mistakes and wicked imagination. The Information about the Nix is based on the Supernatural book of Monsters, Spirits, Demons and Ghouls by Alex Irvine.

( except the parsley part...I made that up *grin* )

The Runaway  
>by Arweyn M.<p>

_I won't be no runaway_

_' Cause I won't run._

_We won't bleed, when we don't fight._

Sam sat on the floor, twisting the fraying edges of the carpet around his long fingers. The grey carpet was stained and God knew how many times someone had hurled on it or spilled something. But Sam did not care. Not at that time.

He sighed and leant his pounding head against the hard wooden side of the motel bed. The tiny clock on the nightstand ticked way too loud and did nothing to soften Sam's beginning headache.

11 pm.

It had been 2 hours ago since the last time he had seen his older brother. Sam wondered again why his brother had felt the sudden need to go to the closest bar. He had been going over all events lately but couldn't find anything.

The hunt had been a piece of cake. Simple salt and burn and they had gotten away without a scratch.

Then why was it that Dean didn't speak a word or looked at Sam? Hells, come to think of it, past days Dean had been acting really grumpy.

But why?

They had worked out various cases and hunts and all of them had been prosperous plus they had earned quite some money.

Plenty enough to fill the Impala with gas, stay at a decent motel for once and eat something that wasn't microwave-cooked at some store.

But no, Dean had crammed the money in his pocket without saying a thing, had dropped Sam off at this cheap ass motel and had headed out for a drink.

Most likely to waste all the money on booze, Sam thought and rolled his head to the right.

His eyes scanned the motelroom.

There was one plastic table and two different chairs of size and shape. A little kitchenette and two doors. The pink one lead to the bathroom and the bright orange to the exit. There used to be light blue paint on the walls, but there were only some flecks on them. The two beds, which were rather small, cracked and creaked every time he shifted just a finger. Not to mention that the mattress was so thin that he was lying directly on the box springs.

And the whole floor was covered with a moldy, grey stained carpet where he was sitting on.

Sams eyes slid through the room again and then landed on something square, bound in light brown leather and full of papers.

Then it dawned to Sam. As if he was struck by lightning.

Dad.

Was that the reason why Dean was so grumpy? Was he well and truly grieving or was there something else?

Sam pushed himself up, his headache increasing as he did so.

Somewhere in his subconsciousness he was angry for not taking the First Aid Kit with him. Gods, he really wanted some painkillers.

But Sam did as he was learned to do.

Breathe through it, be a man.

And that's what he did.

Sam sat down on the red chair and reached out for the book.

His fingers touched the cover and there he stopped.

Why was the journal lying here, anyways?

Was it a subtle hint from Dean? Or was it something entirely else?

Sam opened the journal and rubbed his eyes. He was really wasting his time here. It'd be best if he'd just hotwire a car and searched for Dean.

But Sam knew that it wasn't what Dean wanted. Maybe it was best to leave Dean at peace for the time being. Sort his thoughts out.

Yeah..that'd be best.

Sam sighed and flipped through the pages.

He had leafed through the journal so often that he knew what was where.

He knew every drawing and text of John by heart.

There was simply nothing there that could indicate why Dean was so edgy.

But perhaps it was stupid, perhaps dean was just not feeling so peachy and needed some time alone. Perhaps this had nothing to do with the place where they were now.

Sam stood up again and saw that only 10 minutes had passed. He sighed. What could he do? He was bored out of his skull, there was nothing to do and he had no car. Plus, and don't forget about that, his older brother was sort of missing...

So he pulled out his laptop and decided to do some research. Find a new hunt, perhaps.

But he was so not expecting this.

It was a habit to scroll through his history and pick up some articles he had been reading before ( and mostly delete Dean's favorite sites...)

His brother had used his laptop today but instead of porn-sites, there were sites about recent viewings and things that had happened. Sam opened one site and read the news article.

**Sixth victim in three days vanished.**

_Black Bayou Lake, National Wildlife Refuge has claimed yet another victim. This time the 24-year old Rebecca Langrish. She was last seen at the Black Bayou Lake before disappearing. Various policemen are looking for her, but there is no telling in whether they'll find her, alive._

_National wildlife refugee, Bill Jones: " We warn hikers that they shouldn't come here. We have closed off the Park, but they keep entering. We have doubled the guards. The park will be opened again as soon as we know who or what did it and when it's gone. But now, it's way too dangerous out here." _

Sam blinked.

Dean was on a hunt? But why? Why didn't he tell him? And what was it that had killed these victims?

Sam opened another page and saw what had done it.

**Nix**

_German Water Spirit. Combines attributes of the Russian Vodanoy and the Rusalka. In human form, the nix is usually male and handsome and dangerous to unmarried women and unbaptized children. Mostly seen at summer and winter solistice. The Nix plays music to guide its target. The Nix is often called an omen of drowning and is often heard screaming from the water, signaling someone is going to drown there. The Nix likes tobacco and vodka. It can be made to appear by dripping blood into the water or by sacrificing a black animal. Sometimes the Nix appears as a horse called Bäckahästen that if ridden will leap into the nearest body of water, drawing the rider with him. The Kelpie and Each Uisge are family of the Nix. Killed easily. Silver dagger through the right eye. Avoid parsley._

Sam arched his eyebrows. He arose and paced around. Why the hell was Dean on a hunt alone? Sam dug out his cell, wanting to call Dean and ask him why he had left him at the motel, sitting ducks. But was stopped when a sharp pain in his head sent him crashing. Pieces of pictures were sent through his brain, like a broken videotape.

_A dark lake blinking in the moonlight._

Sam moaned and clutched his head as he sat on his knees.

_Drops of blood dripping in the water._

The pain intensified.

_Dean standing on the shore._

_'_ No...'

_A loud shriek echoing. Dean being dragged in the water._

' Dean..'

_A splash._

' Aarghh!' Sam cried out.

_A dark cloud in the water._

' Stop it!' Sam yelled and grabbed his head with both hands, rocking forwards.

_A cry in the night_

_SAM!_

Sam dropped on the ground, all his energy drained by the onslaught. His eyes were closed and beads of sweat rolled over his flushed face. A maelstrom of thoughts spun through Sam's head, giving him no respite.

But Sam didn't want respite, he wanted to get up and save Dean. He had to. Otherwise his brother would die.

So that's what he did.

He pushed himself up, teeth grinding. He stumbled to the door and grabbed his coat.

The door slammed shut and he vaguely heard something breaking inside, but he couldn't care.

His eyes were already searching frantically for a car.

His eyes fell on the black Honda Civic. Sam didn't hesitate. He looked around whilst dashing towards the sportscar. With quick fingers he opened the car and had it hotwired in no time.

He stepped on the gas and fishtailed onto the road.

Dean pushed through the thick shrubs, uttering a little curse as his shirt got stuck in a brush of blackberries.

He wiped the sweat away that had begin to cover his forehead.

He was close, he was pretty damn sure.

Hoisting the weapon bag higher over his shoulder he continued walking.

Deep down he know it was dangerous for a hunter to move alone. He had no back-up if something might go wrong.

But Dad had done it, and he had also found a way to survive.

Dean pushed the thoughts of his Dad away and focussed on the rocky ground underneath his feet.

The Nix' lair was close. He knew it.

Finally the thick pine trees made way for an incredible view on the lake.

It was shimmering like a mirror in the bright moonlight.

The soft wind breezed through the trees and Dean could have sworn that he heard soft music.

Oh yeah, he was definitely close.

Sam was pretty sure he had broken all speed limits. The Honda Civic sped down the roads and soon Sam approached his destiny.

Angry on himself for not bringing no weapon, Sam parked his car in the shadows and got out.

Sure he had a knife on his ankle but that was it. Unless you could club someone to death by smashing his brains in with cast.

Sam rolled his eyes and quickly moved past the iron fence. He knew there were guards somewhere.

Moving past the fence Sam's eyes fell on a gap in the thread. A smirk spread past his face as he looked around and saw the black hood of the '67 Chevrolet Impala shining in the moonlight.

Sam ran over to the car but returned back as he saw a light beam moving in his direction.

'..pretty sure I saw something Petty.' an annoyed voice said.

' It was most likely a deer or a rabbit. You still think that people are coming here?' the other voice said.

' Yeah, school kids who are out on some action.'

' Dear lord, Trent, knock it off will ya?' Petty said in exasperation.

' I'm going back, I need some caffeïne...'

Then the voices vanished.

Sam let out a breath of relief and moved back to the car. He was frustrated when he saw that the car was locked. He was about to unlock the car when a sharp pain shot through his head.

In an order not to cry out, he let himself fall on the ground, clutching his head tightly while biting on his lip.

_A man standing in the water, seaweed in his hair._

_A smile curling over his green lips as he saw the human standing on the shore._

_Dessert._

Sam gasped as the flood of visions stopped. He scrambled back up, knowing there was no time to waste.

He clambered through the gap and dashed off into the woods.

He was glad that the moon shone. He could make his way through easily without tripping.

Dean dropped his weapon bag on a stone. He rummaged through it and pulled out a knife and a bottle of vodka.

He was hoping he didn't have to waste the liquor. It had been pretty expensive. If he didn't have to use it, he could return it and buy them some new clothes with the money instead.

Sam would appreciate that.

Sammy...

Dean did wonder what Sam was doing now. Most likely sleeping or doing some research. Well that was what he hoped Sam was doing. But there was this gnawing feeling in his stomach.

Something that said that Sam wasn't sitting on his ass at all.

Dean pushed it away though for this was a bit more important than just some random thoughts.

Sam was a grown-up man now.

Dean moved to the shore and pulled the knife out.

' Okay..here we go...' Dean muttered to himself and slid the blade over the palm of his hand. He hissed softly as he felt the sharp pain.

Drops of blood dripped in the water.

Sam was soaking wet when he reached the blackberry brushes where Dean had been stuck in before.

With a leap he jumped through it, completely ignoring the stinging pain as the thorns caught his flesh.

One steady mantra in his head.

Save-Dean-Save-Dean-Save-Dean..

Then the thick pine trees made way for an incredible view.

The dark lake blinking in the moonlight like a mirror.

Sam gasped as he saw the dark silhouette standing on the shore.

Dean.

Dean waited, his knife clenched in his hand. Waiting for the Nix to come out.

' C'mon...c'mon...' he muttered.

And then there was a splashing sound.

Dean narrowed his eyes as he saw something coming out of the depths of the water.

In the moonlight he saw the head of a handsome young man, seaweeds in his head.

The Nix eyed the hunter and a cold smile spread across its green lips.

Dessert...

The Nix dove underwater and transformed into a powerful black stallion.

With a low neigh, the animal broke through the water surface and climbed on the shore.

Dean stayed still and eyed the Nix.

It was important to keep it away from the water. It was also strong on land, but it was a true monster in the water.

The Nix shook its head and trotted towards Dean, playing a bit with the human.

Dean waited patiently for the Nix to attack. Then he could stab the beastie in its right eye.

Piece of cake, right?

The Nix stopped in front of Dean, a few meters keeping them apart.

There it changed into the young man again.

He smiled as he eyes the hunter with cold eyes.

Dean didn't wait any longer, knowing the creature was teasing him.

He dashed forwards, knife held high, ready to slash and cut.

The Nix was faster however and grabbed the hunter's arm, twisting it back.

Dean yelped and let go of the knife as a pain bit in his shoulder.

The Nix didn't hesitate any longer, but grabbed Dean and ran into the water.

'NO!'

Sam sprinted towards the shore, long limbs eating up the ground.

He wasn't quick enough he realized as he saw the Nix standing on shore.

He could only keep on running.

He could only watch as the Nix grabbed Dean's arm and started dragging him into the water.

Sam jumped over the shrubs and stood on the shore, just before Dean was dragged into the water.

' NO!" he yelled, pulling out his knife and ran towards the Nix was was caught off-guard.

He knocked the creature out of the way, separating it with Dean but ended up in the water himself.

It all happened so fast.

One moment he was still free, ready to attack, the other he was held captive in the grasp of the Water Spirit.

He struggled to get free as the Nix started to move towards the water. But it was too strong.

He was about to loose his feeble attempt to escape when he heard the scream.

His head screamed out in pleasure, he was saved.

His heart pleaded Sam to go away. It was too dangerous.

Dean saw how Sam knocked the Nix on the ground, but tripping over some root and fell in the water.

'SAM!' he shrieked as the Nix jumped in the water too.

Sam broke through the water surface, spluttering and gasping for air.

He knew he had to get out, but the cast was getting soaked and dragged him underwater.

He swam to the shore nonetheless, where Dean was standing flabbergasted.

' Dean!' he coughed. He needed to tell Dean that he had to get away.

But he was cut off when he hand grabbed his ankle and pulled him down.

As he stood on the shore, Dean saw Sam coming up and felt some sort or relief. But that soon faded away as he understood in what kind of situation Sam had ended. The Nix was chasing after his little brother and it was all his fault.

Dean grabbed his spare knife and dove into the cold water as he saw Sam suddenly vanishing in the water.

He was going to kill this son of a bitch.

Thank God that the water was pretty clear. Dean looked around frantically and his heart skipped a beat when he saw Sam struggling with the Nix.

Dean kicked with his feet and soon he saw close enough to see the pain on Sam's face.

The water spirit was holding Sam's neck with such a crushing force that Sam's face was turning purple.

This triggered something inside of Dean, and the older hunter didn't hesitate to attack. He grabbed the Nix' head and started slashing and cutting.

The Nix fought back with its claws and teeth. It was in advantage though. For it could maneuver and breathe in the water and the Winchesters could not.

It was now that Dean understood how stupid he had been. And was.

From the corner of his eye he saw Sam becoming limp. He himself was also out of oxygen.

Dean hesitated no longer, seeing as how the Nix was caught of guard for a second, Dean raised his knife and pushed it in the Nix' right eye.

The spirit shrieked and roared as it started to dissolve. Dean didn't look, he was already swimming towards Sam.

He needed to save Sam.

Dean grabbed Sam's limp body and started dragging it upwards.

As soon as they broke through the surface Dean gasped for air and started dragging Sam with him towards the shore.

He hoisted himself up and laid Sam next to him. As he laid there coughing and heaving for breath something gnawed at his stomach.

Then he noticed something was actually wrong.

Sam had not yet took a breath or moved.

Dean scrambled on knees and shook his brother.

' Sammy?'

There was no response whatsoever.

Dean quickly checked Sam's breathing and stated with fear that Sam wasn't breathing.

With trembling fingers he checked for a pulse.

There was pulse but it was very weak and soon vanishing.

' Oh no, you won't.' Dean growled and pinched Sam's nose, placing his mouth over Sam's.

He blew in a deep breath and watched as Sam's chest moved up and down but that was it.

He gave another breath and watched again.

He checked for the pulse and found that it was gone.

Sam was dead.

Dean froze in shock but he quickly recovered.

Holding his hand and placing both hands on top of Sam's chest, Dean started doing compressions.

' Don't...give...up...Sammy...' he growled and gave two more breaths.

It felt like days but actually it were just a few minutes.

Dean kept on the pace.

Kept on breathing for Sam.

But it was all useless.

There was nothing.

Dean checked again for the pulse.

Nothing.

His heart filled with shock and unbelief, Dean shook his head.

' No...You won't do this to me! Goddammit!' Dean spat and slammed a fist on Sam's sternum.

And again, and again as tears filled Dean's eyes.

' Please, Sammy...I need you...' Dean whispered and cradled Sam's upperbody in his arms, rocking slowly.

Tears streamed over his face.

He had lost everyone he loved. And it was all his fault.

Then suddenly there was a loud inhale of breath, followed by the sputtering and coughing sounds of Sam as he tried to get all the water out of his lungs.

' Sammy?' Dean queried and laid his brother on his side, whilst tapping on his baby brother's back.

Sam kept on coughing and water spilled from his airways.

' Sshh...it's okay...take it easy...' Dean comforted and rubbed circles over Sam's back.

Sam inhaled trembling. He just couldn't get enough air. His eyes looked around frantically as his breathing started to quicken.

Dean noticed the scared behavior of Sam and quickly moved into Sam's periphal vision.

' Hey, Sam, take it easy, okay?' Dean said and rubbed over Sam's head.

Sam tried but he was panicking. Grey edges were beginning the form in the corners of his eyes.

Dean grabbed Sam's hand and placed it against his chest as he willed himself to breathe slowly.

' Breathe with me Sam. C'mon you can do it. In...and..out...In...and...out..'

Sam complied and did as Dean told. Soon he found it easier to breathe.

' That's it, Sammy...'

Sam eyed Dean with sheer trust.

Even after all of this, Sam still trusted his brother.

Dean's heart melted.

Ugly fingerprints on Sam's neck were slowly turning purple. And Dean was for sure that soon Sam's neck would be filled with all kinds of colors.

' How about we get you out of here?' Dean asked and streaked the wet bangs out of Sam's face.

Sam nodded.

' Wha' 'b't N'x?' he struggled as his body shook violently. Darn it, it was freezing,

' It's taken care of, lets get you out of here, kay?' Dean said and slowly hoisted Sam up in a sitting position. He wrapped his jacket around his little brother.

Sam moaned at the sudden change of altitude and felt how the nausea was creeping up. But he pushed it away.

Dean quickly recovered the weapon bag before quickly joining Sam's side again.

He slung one arm over his shoulder and clutched Sam's side.

Sam glanced backwards and saw a dark spot in the water. He shivered. He had nearly lost his brother.

' You okay?' Dean asked worried.

' Yeah, I'll manage.' Sam said and focussed on his feet.

This was going to be a long way.

They were almost out of the National Park when Sam passed out.

Dean had known that it was happening soon and he was really proud of Sam for staying conscious for so long.

Sam's body was now twice as heavy as Dean jostled with both the bag and his limp brother.

He sighed in relief as he saw the black hood of his beloved car.

' At last..' he muttered.

Dean carefully dragged Sam along and soon he was installed in the Impala.

Dean grabbed a thick blanket and cocooned Sam in it.

He then sat behind the wheel and sped off to the motel.

Sam slowly opened his eyes and was aware of a cream colored wall staring back at him.

What had happened to the flaking blue?

Come to think of it.

He was lying on a thick mattress with blankets that smelled fresh and clean.

He slowly turned around and winced at the sore pain in his sternum and throat.

The little clock on the wall told him that it was 11 am.

He eyed the neat motel room.

Soft beige walls and dark furniture. Lots of windows and a color television standing in a corner.

A rather large kitchenette with two fitting chairs this time.

What had happened to the ugly, ramshackle motel room?

He didn't get much time to think, because the door opened and Dean got in, arms holding two paper bags.

Dean sat the bags on table and quickly looked at Sam's bed.

A warm smile spread over his face as he saw Sam awake.

He shrugged of his jacket and strolled over to Sam.

' Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?' Dean asked and placed a hand on Sam's forehead.

' Actually pretty thirsty...' Sam said with a hoarse voice.

Dean nodded and got back up to get a glass of water. He took a bottle filled with pills and returned.

' Here ya go,' he said and handed Sam the glass ', take these pills too, it's for your fever.'

' A fever?' Sam asked and took a tentative sip.

' Yeah, you've been pretty out of it...' Dean muttered and Sam heard the guilt in his voice.

Sam put the glass on the nightstand.

They needed to talk, sort things out.

' Hey Dean..' he began and searched for the words.

' Listen, what happened yesterday...I..'

' No Sam, it was my fault. I should have told you. I'm so sorry, man. But I guess I wanted to prove something. I dunno. I didn't know what I was doing.' Dean began.

Sam shook his head.

' Yeah it was pretty stupid Dean to go alone with no back-up, but you have been hunting alone before.'

' I guess I lost my touch...I'm not worth to be called a hunter anymore. Nearly got myself killed, almost got you killed.' Dean said and his voice cracked.

Sam moved forwards and put a hand on Dean's shoulder.

' Don't Dean...You are the best hunter I've ever known. And yeah it would've been better to tell me so I could help you. But I guess that you just needed some time alone.'

' Sam, please don't make excuses for me. I was wrong. I just...I dunno why I did it. I just felt so angry. And I wanted to take revenge on something. And then I found this hunt and read about it in Dad's journal. And I though it'd be a piece of cake. But I nearly lost you, man. You weren't breathing and for a split second I though...'

Sam squeezed Dean's shoulder.

' It's okay Dean.'

' No! I've never asked you to come and save me. I guess that I didn't want to be saved. And yet you come and save my stubborn arse from being eaten alive. How come that you still put up with that Sam? How is it that you still want to save me? After everything I've put you trough?' Dean asked and got up, pacing around.

Sam sat upright. He carefully stood up, swaying ever so lightly.

' You know why I saved your ass?' he began and stopped Dean from pacing. He stared Dean right in his eyes.

' You are my brother and I would die for you.' When Dean wanted to interrupt, he shook his head.

' And don't give my that crap about you not being worthy. Hells Dean, we've lost mom and dad.I lost Jessica...And I was going to loose you too? How can I do that? Man, you mean too much for me. I can't lose you too...I can't...' Sam said and he lowered his gaze.

His shoulders trembled and he let his head hang.

Why was this all so fucked up? Why couldn't they get some peace?

A tear slid over his cheek.

Then two strong arms hugged him tightly.

Sam's knees buckled as he felt so worn out.

Dean slowly lowered them to the ground, never letting go of his brother.

' Sshh...it's okay, bro. It's okay...I'm not gonna leave.' Dean comforted and placed his chin on Sam's head.

Sam trembled and let go of his fear and grief.

' I'm not gonna leave, I promise.' Dean said as his own eyes filled with hot tears.

' You're my brother and I need to take care of your ass. And you'll have to look after mine.'

' Damn straight I will.' Sam said with a muffled voice, he looked up. Two shiny eyes looking at him and a little smile on his face.

Dean smiled too.

Sam was right. They had already lost too much. He wouldn't put Sam through more pain anymore.

Sam didn't deserve that.

No, he wasn't going away.

He would stop running away. He would face his demons. And kill them all.

For Sam.

He had promised it.

And he would keep that promise.


End file.
